


No Hope

by EstherA2J



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Barren, Complete, Drabble, Gen, Hope, Infertility, Motherhood, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beru always wanted a child. But her womb was as barren as the sands around her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rosawyn's challenge on fanfiction.net: Your Mission, Should You Choose to Accept It: Write a drabble of exactly 100 words that incorporates at least one of these ideas: Love, Betrayal, Regret, Forgiveness, Hope. Also, include at least one of these prompts in some way: "horse," "sword," "magic," "dragon," "ray gun," "spaceship."

Beru always wanted a child. But her womb was as barren as the sands around her home. Owen was kind, but couldn't truly understand the pain of her empty arms. They could never afford doctors, and even with the most advanced techniques, there were still no guarantees. She reluctantly resigned herself: she would never be a mother.  
Then the spaceship came. At first, Owen and Beru thought the pilot must have lost his navigational systems. Space travellers usually landed in Mos Eisley. But then a bearded Jedi exited the ship and handed her a small bundle. "His name is Luke."


End file.
